Stannis's Companions
Stannis's Companions is a group founded by the matoran Stannis, created to investigate the mysteries surrounding the Toa's mysterious disappearance and the secrets given out by the Chronicler's Company Members. History Formation of Stannis's Companions Stannis sent notes to all the village's Turaga, asking them to send brave matoran to a temple in Ta-koro. There, Stannis Briefed them all on their mission and purpose. It was then decided to investigate Kini-nui, because that was the last place the toa were seen before their disappearance. There were the corpses of Nui-Rama lying there, from a prievious battle. Stannis and Atiel went to a nearby fortress, while he ordered the others to investigate the main temple area. The Fortress was an illusion, and Stannis and Atiel had to fight their way through Kraata and other slug to get free! Adventures in Po-Koro In Po-Koro, the team found Hafu and spoke with Turaga Onewa. They managed to convinve the two men of their sincerity and were rewarded with Hafu's clue and Onewa's trust. In the end, Stannis gave the word to allow Hafu's kidnapping by the latter's own request and did little to prevent the event from occuring. This is not known widely. The next day, they met the Toa Skyra and Noran, who were preparing to save Hafu, but instead of letting them go, they received more clues and convinced the two toa to go to Ta-Koro to find Kapura. However right before leaving, Ramanox and Torv showed up at the Hut, and revealed to the clue given by Macku, the final clue they needed before moving on. As they left the vilage, they picked up one more member: Lekua. Mission in Onu-Koro They then went to Onu-Koro to find Taipu. Although they did not find him, Stannis spoke to Whenua and received valuable information and hints, including a tablet Taipu wrote in bird scratch. Though Stannis and Whenua did not know what it said, it was valuable enough for the turaga to make Stannis promise not to share it with anyone. They took a tunnel to Ta-Koro from there. Side-Trip to Ta-Koro Here, Stannis took the members to his apartment where he gave them new tools and supplies before leaving the town after the hospital's foundations were destroyed. Stannis also rightly assumed that Skyra and Noran had failed in their mission to find and save Kapura. They used the tram at the North Reach to head to Ko-Wahi. Pilgrimage to Ko-Koro Seeking information on the mysterious tablet from Nuju, the whole group met with Nuju in the Inner Sanctum. After a somewhat heated back and forth between some of the Companions and Nuju, speaking through Matoro, Stannis interjected and pleaded to the turaga. Finally, Nuju granted Stannis an audience and translated the tablet, revealing the Second Prophesy and Taipu's hidden clue after naming Stannis "The Wanderer." However, before Nuju could give the final piece of the puzzle, Kapura's clue, the Makuta seized him and swallowed him in the floor of his Inner Sactum. As a result of this, Stannis and his friends were dumbfounded at ths sudden turn of events and were left with nowhere to turn. However, popular choice dictated a return to Ta-Koro to speak with Jaller in hopes of finding more about Kapura. Stannis told the others to go ahead while he spoke with Matoro over the recent events. The End of the Companions As Stannis trudged back to his companions, he met Takua. Takua spoke with the Pa-Matoran, informing him of the new prophecy. Takua revealed to Stannis the names of all the chosen heroes, and then left. Stannis met with his party and informed them that he had to go. He had been Called, and he needed to fulfill his destiny. During the night, he told Aurax and Lepidran about their new destiny, and the three left the rest of the group. Members *Stannis *Nichou *Dece *Aurax *Lepridan *Atiel *Lekua Attributes Stannis's group is led by Stannis, and was created to investigate and solve the multiple mysteries about the toa's and the Chronicler's Company's disappearances. The group's mixed bag of talents and brains made it ideal for the mission, and there are few things the team could not find an answer to. Relationships Over their travels, the Companions have met with several important people and gained nothing but good relationships with each of them. Allies *Each village's Defense Force *Turagas Onewa, Whenua, Nuju *Surviving Chronicler's Company members *Toa Noran *Toa Skyra *Ramanox Enemies *The Makuta *Heuani *The Rahkshi Quotes Trivia *Three of the member characters were selected to elevated plot-relevance by then-BZPRPG Host Nuju Metru. *The group is known as the organization to know the most about the Chronicler's Company's plight and the most of the clues. The only clue they do not know is Kapura's. *They know the Second Prophesy and some among them hold the belief that they are the foretold heroes. *Stannis believes that they will soon face the might of the Makuta themselves and are only spared his wrath for the moment. Category:Groups Category:Disbanded